For You, my Love
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - The 2012 Valentine's and White's Day HitsuHina Two Shot. Love can be portrayed in many ways from letters to a simple confession. Will Momo's love be accepted and returned from her white haired crush on the two most romantic days of the year?
1. My Message

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Miyako Hinamori, Tatsuya Hinamori, and Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Synopsis<span>**: The 2012 Valentine's and White's Day HitsuHina Two Shot. Love can be portrayed in many ways from letters to a simple confession. Will Momo's love be accepted and returned from her white haired crush on the two most romantic days of the year?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! To celebrate this special day and the mark of my fourth year writing HitsuHina fan fictions, I present to you a two part story on two of the romantic days of the year. This story is dedicated to my beloved reviewers and all the HitsuHina fans out there! So, without any further delays, here's the first part of For You, my Love. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_ _**Message. ** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>For You, my Love<span>**

**Part I**: My Message

Momo is in the middle of changing her shoes when she heard a voice. "Yo Hinamori!"

She stopped and looked over to see her upperclassman, Matsumoto standing by her side. "Hey Rangiku-san."

As she is putting her indoor shoes into her locker, she heard her friend say, "Let's walk home together."

The peach girl closed the small locker door before turning to her. She replied, "I'm fine with that, but...don't we live in opposite ends of the city?"

Matsumoto smiled. "Don't worry about it. I needed to talk to you about something important."

Momo blinked. "Something important? What would that be?"

She raised a finger and winked. "You'll find out once we leave the school property. I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

"Ah yeah." Once she saw Rangiku walk away, the peach girl closed her eyes and sighed with defeat. _"How come I get the feeling that she's going to tease me about something again?"_

Suddenly, she heard a series of wild screams. Hinamori opened her eyes to see a group of girls following the one guy who is ignoring them. It's none other than the Seireitei High's young prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

When their eyes met, Momo blushed and quickly looked away. _"Mou, why did I have to develop a crush on my family friend's son? There's no way he's going to pay attention to a normal girl like me."_

All of a sudden, she felt something push against her. By the time she snapped back to reality, she realized the girls are pushing her off to the side just to be close to the white haired teenager. "Let me hold your bag, Hitsugaya-sama!"

"No, I want to hold his bag!"

"Kya, you're so hot!"

_"Ugh, so this is what it feels like to be a sandwich."_ Momo groaned, struggling to get out of the crowd. _"I have to get out of here and fast."_

It is when she got pushed once more. As a result, she began tipping over to one side.

"W-Whoa!"

Suddenly, she felt something took hold of her shoulders. Whoever is responsible for that managed to break her fall. The peach girl closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Are you alright, Hinamori?"

Momo's eyes shot open. There's no way she can mistaken that voice. She slowly raised her head to meet with her white haired crush. Her face turned pink. She raised both hands up, took a step back, and sputtered, "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!"

Realizing what she's doing, Hinamori placed her hands down. She gave him a short bow.

"I-I'm completely alright! T-Thanks for breaking my fall."

"It's no problem."

He turned his attention to the girls, who are busy giving the peach girl glaring looks.

"Oi, have some consideration!" Toshiro snapped. "At least, give some space for other students to walk by!"

By the time he said that, they fell silent. Their full attention is on the white haired prodigy. Suddenly, they burst out into a loud scream. "Hitsugaya-sama, you're so considerate! That's why we love you!"

Toshiro sighed with defeat. Why did he even bother to tell them that? They're not going to listen anyway. He turned to Hinamori. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright," Momo replied before she paused. "Anyways, I better get going."

"See you."

"Bye."

With that said, the peach girl left him with the fan girls. As he watched her leave, he let out a soft sigh before turning his attention to the task at hand: changing to his outdoor shoes. Afterwards, he has to find some way to get away from the girls. _"This is going to take a while."_

* * *

><p>"Oi Hinamori, I'm over here!" Matsumoto called out as she waved to the younger teenager.<p>

Upon noticing her, Momo walked up to her friend and said, "I'm sorry for taking so long."

"What were you doing this whole time?"

"Oh, I just got involved with Hitsugaya-kun and his fa-"

All of a sudden, she elbowed her in the gut. Hinamori jumped. "Ouch!"

She placed a hand over her stomach. Momo looked at the grinning teenager with a stern face.

"What was that for, Rangiku-san?"

"You were hanging out with Hitsugaya, huh?" she asked. "That's so cute!"

"Mou, our lockers happen to be next to one another. So, there are times where we would meet there."

"That's not the only thing; not only you two sit next to one another in the same class, but your parents are close friends."

"So?"

Her grin turned wider. "Isn't that obvious? It's fate; you two are meant to be together!"

Momo turned a few shades darker. "T-That's not necessarily true! Besides, I don't think Hitsugaya-kun feels the same way about me."

It is when Matsumoto raised a finger and moved from side to side. "It's too early to be giving up. I have a way where you can know for certain if he feels the same way about you or not."

Hinamori blinked. "You do?"

She smiled in return. "Let's start walking to your place. Along the way, I'll explain the method I came up with."

"Oh, okay then..."

With that said the two girls started walking and left the school property together. "Hinamori."

"Yeah?"

"What day is it today?"

The peach girl blinked. "W-What?"

"Just answer the question."

Momo placed a finger on her chin. She raised her head and thought for a moment. "It's Februrary 13th."

"Ping-pong! That's right!" Matsumoto said. "Here's my next question: what day is it tomorrow?"

Realizing where she is trying to get at, Hinamori gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

Rangiku smiled. "Correct!"

"Don't tell me what I think you're planning to do: you're going to make me confess to him by giving some roses or some homemade chocolate!"

"Yup!"

"No, I don't want to do that!"

"Aww, come on!" Matsumoto said. "If you don't do this now, you might not get another chance to tell him how much you feel!"

"It may be, but I don't stand a chance!" Momo exclaimed. "I'm going to be competing with his fan girls! If they find out that I like him, they'll threaten me to eternally stay away from Hitsugaya-kun!"

"You know they can't so that; besides, you two see each other while you're at school. Also, sometimes yours and his parents visit one another."

Hinamori sighed with defeat. "You're not going to stop until I change my mind, right?"

Rangiku smiled. "Oh yeah, I can go on like this forever."

Again, she let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do something for him on Valentine's Day."

At that moment, Matsumoto clapped her hands and let out a high pitch squeal. "I know you'll do that! All you need now is some courage to give it to him."

The peach girl turned a few shades darker. "Mou, why did you have to mention that? Now, I'm having second thoughts."

"That's too bad; you're doing it whether you change your mind or not! From this point on, there's no turning back!"

"Okay fine," Momo said. "However, I have one condition."

Matsumoto blinked. "Condition?"

"I'm going to be making chocolates for Hitsugaya-kun. As for you, you'll be making chocolates for Ichimaru-san."

"Eh, no way!" she exclaimed to the younger teenager. She extended her arms out and said out loud, "I'm not going to make chocolates for him! Besides, why him out of all people?"

"Isn't that obvious? You like him just as much I like Hitsugaya-kun."

Rangiku folded her arms and turned her head to the side. "Hmph, as if I like him! He-He's an idiot! He doesn't think of anyone, but himself!"

Hinamori let out a curved smile in the corner of her lips. "Even though you say that, you and Ichimaru-san have known each other since elementary school. Also, since he's still interacting with you in a friendly manner, I can guess that he likes you in a way. It's just...he shows it differently than others."

Matsumoto gave her a stern look. "Hey, you're one to talk."

Momo blushed. "U-Uruse! Don't change topics!"

"Fine, I'll accept your condition. However, I still don't think making chocolates for him is going to benefit me."

The peach girl smiled. "That's fine with me."

After walking for a few more minutes, the two girls arrived at Hinamori's place. "Well, you better hold your end of the bargain or else I'll spread rumours about you."

"Well, I should say the same thing or else I won't ever confess to Hitsugaya-kun."

Matsumoto smiled. "Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Hinamori!"

"Bye Rangiku-san!"

With that said, the older teenager left the peach girl. Momo sighed with defeat. "Well, I better get started with the chocolates."

She walked up to the doorstep, unlocked the door with the key, and entered the house. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Momo-chan!" a voice replied. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Upon hearing her mother, Hinamori took off her shoes and went to see her. "Hey Okaa-san."

Then, she noticed the older female is doing something on the stove.

"Are you making chocolates?"

Miyako looked over and smiled. "Yep, guess who is it for?"

The younger female sighed with defeat. "If it's not for Oto-san, then I will get mad."

The mother giggled. "Don't worry; it's for him. So, are you going to make some chocolates for Toshiro-kun?"

Momo blinked. "Eh?"

The mother turned her attention to her melted chocolate. "I know these things because I'm your mother."

"I-I can understand that, but how did you know that I like Hitsugaya-kun?"

Miyako looked at her daughter and smiled. "I know because of the way you acted whenever he and Naomi-chan come over to hangout."

Hinamori blushed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"To me, that's a yes."

"Mou..."

The happy mother gently flicked her hand up and down. "Don't worry so much; I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you."

Momo gave her a look. "You're only saying that to get my hopes up. Why would he be interested in someone like me?"

"If I were him, the reason would probably be it's because you're not like the other girls."

"Yeah right..."

"I'm home!"

The mother and daughter turned their heads to the side to see the head of the family walk into the kitchen. Miyako greeted, "Welcome home, honey."

"Hey Oto-san!" Hinamori said.

"Hello my sweet peach," Tatsuya replied. "How's school today?"

Momo thought for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright."

"That's good." He turned to his wife and noticed what she's doing. "Ah Miyako-chan, are those chocolates are for me?"

Just as he is about to dip his finger into the pot, Miyako slapped his hand away.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You're not getting taste tests!" she snapped. "You have to wait until tomorrow."

Tatsuya frowned for a bit before he turned to his daughter. "So, are you going to make some chocolates for your loving father this year?"

Momo let out a curved smile on her face. How is she going to break the news to him? Just as she is about to say something, Miyako replied, "Nope, she's going to be making chocolates for Toshiro-kun."

He nodded a few times before he suddenly exclaimed, "WHAT?"

At that moment, both mother and daughter plugged their ears with their fingers to block out his yell as much as possible. Unfortunately for them, they can still hear him.

"YOU'RE PLANNING TO GIVE CHOCOLATES TO THAT HITSUGAYA BOY?"

"Now Tatsuya-kun, Momo-chan has a choice whether to give them to whoever she likes," Miyako said. "At least she's not giving chocolates to some random stranger."

"Yes, but why did you choose him out of all your male friends? Why can't it be someone li-"

Without any warning, something took hold of ear and began to pull it. "O-Ow-Ow! M-Miyako-chan, s-stop pulling my ear!"

"No matter what you say, my daughter will make chocolates for Toshiro-kun, she said with a glare. "You got it, sweetie?"

"No wa-" All of a sudden, she tugged his ear with more force. "Ow ow ow!"

"What did you just say?"

"That hurts!"

As she watched her parents bicker with one another, Momo sighed with defeat. _"If I didn't have to make any chocolates, none of this would have happened in the first place."_

* * *

><p>"Momo-chan!" Miyako called out to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs. "Your friend, Rangiku-chan is waiting for you!"<p>

"Hai Okaa-san, I'm coming!"

Seconds later, Hinamori hastily ran down the stairs with her bag in hand. With no time to waste, she ran into the kitchen to find her breakfast on the table. She only took a piece of toasted bread and put it in her mouth. She then hurried to the front door to put on her shoes. "Mou, I'm so late for school! If I didn't have to make chocolates yesterday and did my homework, I wouldn't have overslept in the first place."

"Relax Momo; you're not late," Miyako said. "Also, that sacrifice you made is worth the time to make."

She extended her hands out so that her daughter would notice the gift and tag wrapped chocolate that is in a shape of a heart. With a smile on her face, the mother gave her a wink.

"Be sure to give them to him, okay?"

Hinamori blushed and accepted her offer. "I-I'll try my best."

Miyako gave her a stern look. "It's not you will try your best; it's I will give it to him."

"Ah yeah..."

She smiled. "Good luck, Momo-chan! I'll be cheering for you!"

The peach girl turned her attention to the front and sighed with defeat. With the homemade chocolate in hand, she left the house to meet with her waiting friend. "Hey Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto smiled and raised a hand up. She's holding a wrapped bar of chocolate. "Just as I promised, I made some chocolate for him. How about you?"

Momo raised her hand up to show the heart shaped chocolate.

"Good! Now, we're all set and ready to go!"

Hinamori sighed with defeat and began walking with the strawberry orange haired teenager.

"Oi, don't make that face. Have some confidence; you'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Momo said. "Ichimaru-san isn't as popular as Hitsugaya-kun. Plus..."

She paused for a moment to look at her gift. Then, she resumed her attention to the older teenager.

"I don't want to see him to reject my chocolate."

Rangiku smiled. "He won't do that."

"What makes you so confident? You can't read his mind."

"I know, but I just learned about a good rumour about him. Do you want to know?"

"No..."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway."

Hinamori sighed with defeat. "Why did I even bother to say that?"

"He definitely likes someone."

"Okay, that's nice."

"Here's the good part: it's not just any girl he likes. She's someone from his class."

Momo blushed. "R-Really?"

She nodded. "Yep! If the rumour is true, then you have a pretty good chance at being together with him."

Her eyes sparkled for a moment before she remembered something. She lowered her head and sighed with defeat. Matsumoto blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Hinamori raised her head and replied, "What are the chances of that happening? According to statistics, most rumours are false."

"Awww, come on! Don't beat yourself like that! Like I said before, have some confidence in yourself!"

"Mou..."

"Everything will be al-"

"KYAA! HITSUGAYA-SAMA!"

Upon hearing the loud squealing noises, the two girls raised their heads to see that they've entered school property and the swarming fan girls are gathered at the front door. Hinamori and Matsumoto stopped just outside the barricade. "Please accept my chocolate!"

"No, accept mine!"

"I love you more than anyone else here! Take mine!"

Several girls turned their heads to the one and said, "Huh?"

"No way! I love you the most!"

"Hitsugaya-sama!"

Rangiku placed a hand on her hip. "Hn, it seems like we won't be able to enter the shoe locker room anytime soon."

"Mou, how are we supposed to get to class before the bell rings?" Momo asked.

The older teenager thought for a moment before she replied, "We could use the ba-"

"Unfortunately, that's not going to work either," said a voice. The girls turned their heads to see the familiar gray haired prodigy standing in their presence. "Hitsugaya-kun's fan girls blocked the other entrance as well."

"I-Ichimaru-san!"

"Yo Hinamori-chan." He turned to Matsumoto. "Hello Rangiku."

The strawberry orange haired teenager shot him a glare. "Ohayo."

"Now, what's with that tone of voice?"

She folded her arms and turned her head away. "Oh, it's nothing."

Ichimaru looked down and noticed something. "Hn, it seems like you made some chocolate for someone. Who is the lucky guy that is going to get it?"

Momo suddenly let out a bright smile on her face. This is Rangiku's chance to give her chocolates to Gin. Matsumoto looked at her chocolates before she turned to look at the expectant look on Ichimaru's face. She blushed and looked away. "W-What are you talking about? I-I'm just hol-"

"Actually, it's for you," Hinamori interrupted. At that moment, the older teenager gave her a look. Momo merely smiled. "Is that true Rangiku?"

Matsumoto turned to Ichimaru. She turned a few shades darker. She slowly replied, "S-So, what if it is?"

There was a pause. "I don't want it."

Momo blinked. "Eh?"

She turned her head to the side to see the angry look on Rangiku's face. She unwrapped the top part of her chocolate bar and tossed the torn wrapper to the side.

"Well, that's too bad," Matsumoto said. "You're having some whether you like it or not."

Then, she marched up to the taller teenager and tried to stuff the chocolate into his mouth. However, Gin kept dodging it.

"Open wide!"

"I really mean it," Ichimaru said as he moved back and forth. "I don't want it. If I were to take a bite out of it, I might get sent to the nurse's office."

His words angered the strawberry orange haired teenager even more. "What? Are you saying that I suck at making food?"

"Yes!" he admitted. "Please spare me my life!"

"Okay, that's it!" she exclaimed. "I'll make sure you eat every last bit of my chocolate!"

Without another word, the gray haired teenager fled the scene. Matsumoto growled with frustration and ran after him.

"Argh, Gin Ichimaru! Come back here!"

Once they're gone, Hinamori sighed with defeat before taking a look at her chocolate heart. After a few moments of staring, she put it away in her bag. She'll give it to him sometime during their lunch break. Right now, she needs to get into the building and make it to class on time.

* * *

><p>By the time the school bell rung, Hinamori leaned back against her chair and let out a sigh. Then, she raised a fist up. "Okay, I can do this. I will give my chocolate to Hitsugaya-kun."<p>

With that in mind, she took out the chocolate heart from her bag and stood up from her seat. She looked over to the side to see the white haired teenager is putting away his books. Momo nodded her head and walked towards him. However, she was soon stopped by a mob of girls that completely got the prodigy surrounded. "Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Please accept my chocolate!"

"No, accept mine!"

"Here is mine!"

"I love you! Take mine instead!"

Hinamori turned her body to the side and sighed with defeat. Once again, the fan girls prevented her from giving away her chocolate to him. She quickly glanced at her homemade good. After a few moments, she began shaking her head. _"No, I can't give up just yet. I still have time to give it to him."_

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. Momo looked down at her stomach and placed a hand over it. She let out a crooked smile on her face.

_"I better get something to eat first before I go back to my mission."_

Just as she is about to leave, she heard someone said, "I'm sorry girls, but I'm not going to accept chocolates from any of you."

Recognizing whose voice it belongs to, Hinamori looked over to see Hitsugaya has stood up from his seat. One of the fan girls took a step forward and asked, "Eh, why?"

He gave them a serious look. "I hate eating chocolate."

With that said, he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. He left the classroom, leaving many girls with broken hearts including a certain raven haired teenager. _"He hates eating chocolate, huh?"_

She looks down to see hers. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. Hinamori walked over to her desk to put away the chocolate back into her bag.

"There goes my chance on confessing to him today."

* * *

><p>As she is leaving the school property, Momo let out a defeated sigh. Yesterday's efforts has went down the drain. "Rangiku-san is definitely not going to let this one slide."<p>

She continued walking for a few minutes until she heard a familiar voice, "Hinamori."

Her heart immediately skipped a beat. She stopped and turned around to see her white haired crush walking towards her. "Hitsugaya-kun."

By the time he stood by her side, he said, "Let's walk home together."

Momo blushed. Though they sometimes do this (because they live in the same neighbourhood), she's still having a hard time getting used it. She lowered her head and slowly nodded her head. They began walking. "S-So, um...you must have received a lot of chocolates today."

Toshiro briefly glanced at her before resuming his attention to the front. "Yeah, but I didn't accept any. If they are really my fan girls, they should have known that I hate eating chocolate."

"I-Is it because the chocolates may contain nuts? There are people who are allergic to those ingredients."

"I'm not allergic to any food."

"Oh, I see."

After a moment of silence, Momo took a quick glance at Toshiro before resuming her attention to the front. She began fiddling with the strap on her bag. "Maybe we should have talked about something else."

"What about you? Did you give any chocolate away?"

Hinamori blinked and looked over to see the white haired prodigy. She blushed. "I-I...I just remembered I had an errand to run. I have to get it done. So, um...I'll see you tomorrow at school, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oh, okay..."

She began pacing ahead of him. She extended her hand up, she waved good bye. "By-"

All of a sudden, she tripped over a pothole in the sidewalk. "W-WHOA!"

Sensing danger, Toshiro quickly extended his hand out and grabbed her by the wrist and prevented her from falling to the ground. However, he wasn't able to save her bag. It fell open causing all her belongings inside to scatter out. Then again, it was the least of his worries. "Are you alright?"

Momo glanced over her shoulder and placed her free hand on the back of her hand. She hesitantly laughed. "I'm such a klutz."

She looked down to see her belongings are on the ground. Hinamori gasped.

"Oh no..."

She bent over and began gathering her books and writing utensils. At the same time, Hitsugaya assisted her. "Here, let me help."

Once she collected everything, she thanked her classmate. "Well, I have to get going. Bye!"

Before Toshiro could say anything to her, she already ran off and left him behind. He let out a sigh. Just as he began walking home, he noticed something on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. It is a heart shaped chocolate that is gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a red ribbon. He then noticed the white folded tag.

Curious, Hitsugaya placed two fingers on the corner of the tag and read the name that is written in black inked writing.

_**To Toshiro Hitsugaya-kun,**_

He moved on and read what's inside the folded tag.

**_I love you. Would you be my Valentine? _**

**_Momo Hinamori_**

By the time he finished, the white haired teenager looked over in the direction where the peach girl left. _"She must have heard that I hate eating chocolate."_

He unwrapped the top portion of the gift, exposing the rich chocolate inside. Toshiro held it up to his mouth and took a bite.

_"Even though I said I hate eating chocolate, there are exceptions. On this special day, the only chocolate I want to eat is the one that belongs to the girl I've grown to care about."_

Once he finished eating the piece, he took a moment to observe the chocolate. He smile appeared on his face. Feeling content, Toshiro walked the rest of his way home.

"Tadaima."

After he closed the door behind him, he began taking off his shoes. Once he is done, he noticed his mother is standing by the stairs with a bright smile on her face. She replied, "Okaeri Lil'Shiro, how was school today?"

Toshiro merely shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the hallway. "I suppose it's fine."

Just as he walked by her, he heard her say, "Hn, this is rare. You're eating chocolate. Is it from a girl?"

Hitsugaya stopped and turned to give her a glare. "What if I said I bought it for myself?"

"I'm not going to buy that story," Naomi said. "So, you might as well tell me the truth. Who gave it to you? Is it Momo-chan?"

Upon hearing the girl's name, Toshiro blushed and looked away.

Noticing her son's behaviour, the female Hitsugaya let out a smile. "Be sure to return your feelings to her on White's Day."

With that said, she left him alone at the stairs to her duties in the kitchen. Once she is gone, Hitsugaya placed a hand on the stair rail and thought about what she just said. _"White's Day, huh?"_

Toshiro let out a faint smile and began walking up the stairs to his room.

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

**_Uruse_** - Shut Up, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home, _**Okaeri**_ - Welcome Home

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Note:** Like it? Dislike it? Please review and stay tuned to part two! It will be posted on White's Day (March 14 EST). See you later!


	2. My Answer

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Happy White's Day everyone! Now to complete this two shot story, here is Part II of For You, my Love. Enjoy! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **xXAnime ChrisseXx, iloveshirochan4ever, anime16, Lil 'EyeCandy, icyangel27, **and** kitkathappiness**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>For You, my Love<span>**

**Part II:** My Answer

Waking up to the warm morning sun rays, Toshiro Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the blurry outline of the something in front of him. He slowly raised an arm up and used it to clear his eyesight. By the time he took another look, he saw the smiling face of a certain emerald-teal eyed woman. The young prodigy soon made a face, regretting the decision of doing his previous actions. "Ohayo Lil'Shiro!"

Toshiro groaned and turned his body away from her. He muttered, "Go away, Okaa-san. I don't need you to wake me up; the alarm clock can do that."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of an alarming beep. Naomi Hitsugaya got out of bed to turn it off. Then, she resumed her attention to her loving son. "I know, but I'm here to remind you."

He soon sat up on the bed and asked, "About what?"

As she watched him stretch his arms and legs, she raised a finger up and explained, "Today's March 14th which is also known as White's Day."

He stopped for a moment to give his mother a stern look. "So?"

She sighed with defeat before moving her finger from side to side. "Tsk tsk tsk, I'm ashamed of you. Today's the day where boys like you give gifts to the girls they have feelings for. In other words, you must give a present to Momo-chan."

Hitsugaya placed a hand on the side of his head. As he is scratching through his white hair, he let out a sigh. Why can't she stop bothering him about his love life? He shifted his body to the side and got out of bed. "Yeah yeah, whatever..."

The young male then walked over to the closet to pick out his uniform. Then, he walked over to the wardrobe to take out a clean pair of boxers. After closing the drawer shut, he headed towards the door. "Hey, you better listen to the words I just said. If I find out that you didn't give anything to Momo-chan, I won't forgive you!"

Ignoring the woman, he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Once he is gone, Naomi folded her arms and sighed with defeat.

"He and Momo-chan better get together by the end of the day or else I won't have any grandchildren to look after in the future." Suddenly, she raised both her fists up. The energetic mother said, "Ou, just thinking about it is just unbearable!"

Then, she heard a familiar sound coming from downstairs.

"Oops, I better head back to the kitchen. The water's boiling."

The young woman quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Noticing the kettle is boiling over the stove, she turned it off. Seconds later, she picked up the kettle by the handle and carefully poured the hot water into the mug she has previously set up. Once she is done with it, she put the kettle back where it was. Naomi then picked up her mug and took a small sip of tea. She put it down on the counter for a moment so that she can make breakfast for her teenage boy.

During this time, she heard the sound of footsteps. When she looked over to the side, Naomi noticed her son has entered the room all dressed in his school uniform. She let out a content smile and resumed her attention to the toaster.

In the meantime, Toshiro put out a chair so that he can place his bag on. Then, he pulled out the other. Before he took a seat behind the table, he placed a small lime green pouch on the side. "Hn, what's that you got on the table?"

As he noticed his mother put his two slices of toast and butter on the table, Hitsugaya simply replied, "It's nothing important."

Suddenly, Naomi placed both hands on the table and leaned towards her only child. With a wide grin on her face, she coaxed him to change his mind. "Come on Lil'Shiro, you can tell me."

The white haired prodigy shot her a glare in response. Then, he picked up a slice of toast. "Like I said before _it's nothing important_. So, stop pestering me already!"

As Hitsugaya is taking a bite out of his toast, his mother let out a pout. "But Toshiro..."

Suddenly, he let out a deep sigh. After he put his toast into his mouth, the white haired teenager grabbed his little pouch and stood up from his seat. He grabbed his school bag and began leaving the kitchen. All of a sudden, he remembered about his lunch. He stopped and turned around to grab the brown paper bag from the table which his mother has already left it on.

While he is leaving the room, Naomi called out to him, "Oi Lil'Shiro, where are you going?"

He stopped at the entrance to the hallway. After taking the slice of toast from his mouth, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder and replied to his mother, "I'm going to school."

Toshiro put his toast back into his mouth and left the room. Moments later, she heard the front door open and close. At that moment, the emerald-teal eyed woman placed a hand on her hip and let out a defeated sigh. Then, she recalled small pouch he was carrying. She suddenly let out a content smile. "Oh well, as long as he got the point. Then, everything should be alright."

She picked up Hitsugaya's second slice of toast and took a bite.

"Now, they just need to get married by the time they enter post secondary school."

* * *

><p>Momo was putting her shoes into her locker when she heard a familiar voice from behind, "Hey Hinamori!"<p>

The peach girl turned around to see the older student is in her presence. She smiled. "Good morning Rangiku-san, how are you today?"

Matsumoto smiled back. "I'm feeling great. How about you?"

After Momo put away her outdoor shoes, she picked up her school bag from the floor. She turned to the strawberry orange haired teenager. "Same here."

The older student nodded with agreement and then raised a finger. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Hinamori blinked a few times and took a moment to think. "It's March 14th."

"That's correct!" she replied. "Do you know what day today also happens to be?"

Once again, Momo took a moment to think. "I-I really don't know."

"Well, today is White's Day. It's that special time of year where boys give gifts to girls whom have given them chocolates on Valentine's Day."

At that moment, she recalled the events that happened on February 14th. She lowered her head. "Oh, yeah..."

"Hn, what's wrong? Are you worried about Hitsugaya not giving you any choco-"

"He's not going to give me one," Momo interrupted. "That's certain."

"Now, that's nonsen-" At that moment, a thought came to mind. "Oh yeah, you told me that you lost your chocolate along the way home."

The peach girl slowly nodded with agreement before letting out a deep sigh. Matsumoto then placed a hand on her back, giving her condolences to the younger teenager. Hinamori gave her a faint smile and replied, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Rangiku-san. I'll be fine."

The strawberry orange haired teenager smiled back. Suddenly, both females heard the sound of loud screams. They turned their heads to the side to see a swarm of girls walking towards them. Realizing where they are headed, the two females quickly moved out of the way so that they don't get caught in the crowd. "Hitsugaya-kun! Can I have your White's Day present? I'll would be happiest girl in the world!"

"No, you won't," another girl protested. "I will because I love him more than anyone else!"

"No, I love him more!"

"No, I do!"

Momo let out a deep sigh. "It's just as I thought; my chances of being with him are next to none."

Upon hearing her say that, Matsumoto replied, "Now don't say tha-"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud sound which silenced the surrounding people. The two students stopped and turned their heads to see the white haired teenager glaring at his fan girls. Without a word, he picked up his school bag and walked to class alone.

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool!" one of the girls screamed out.

"Kya, Hitsugaya-sama!"

Once again, Hinamori sighed with defeat. Matsumoto noticed and decided to change topics. "Just give me a moment; I need to change my shoes. After that, I'll walk you to your class."

The peach girl smiled. "Okay."

Following the older teenager's lead, they walked to Rangiku's locker. As Matsumoto is opening hers, she asked her friend, "So, which class do you have right now?"

"I have Japanese Literature," Hinamori replied. "What about you?"

The strawberry orange haired sighed. "I have English."

"Oh..."

At that moment, she opened her locker. "Argh, why do we have learn such a difficult languag-Eh?"

Upon noticing the change in her friend's behaviour, Momo asked, "What is it, Rangiku-san?"

She took a few steps closer and looked over Matsumoto shoulder. Inside her shoe locker is a small bag made out of decorated and transparent wrapping plastic which contained lots of white chocolate covered pretzels.

"Sugoi Rangiku-san, you got a White's Day present!"

The older student took out the yummy delectable to inspect it. "Yeah, but who left this here for me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Hinamori replied. "It has to be Ichimaru-san."

"Eh, Gin?" Matsumoto asked. "Why did you choose him out of all the guys in the school?"

Momo then raised a finger and pointed at a certain thing on the gift. "Well, it says so on the tag."

Rangiku took another look at the bag of pretzels and noticed the tag. It had his name written on and a small drawing of a fox's head next to it.

Hinamori glanced at Matsumoto, observing her behaviour. She could have sworn that she just saw her friend let out a faint smile on her face. _"I hope she realizes that Ichimaru-san likes her."_

Suddenly, a thought dawned to the older student.

"Stupid Gin!" she exclaimed. "He broke into my locker! He's going to pay for this!"

The peach girl sighed with defeat. _"It seems I have guessed wrong."_

* * *

><p>Upon hearing the lunchtime bell, students began gathering their notebooks and writing utensils into their bags before making use of their break from school. Momo said, "Oh no, I forgot to bring my lunch."<p>

She began shuffling through her stuff.

"Oh well, I buy lunch in the cafeteria." After a few moments, she took out her purse and checked the contents inside. She then sighed with defeat. She didn't have enough cash on her to purchase anything. "I guess I have to wait until I go home to eat something."

All of a sudden, she heard a sound. Hinamori turned her head to the side to see a group of girls entering the room with boxed lunches in their hands. As they are walking over to his desk, they said in unison, "Hitsugaya-sama, I made lunch for y-"

Suddenly, they stopped to find out that the white haired prodigy is not sitting in his seat.

"Eh, where did he go?" one of them asked while the other girls are looking around in the room for their admirer. "Could he have gone to the cafeteria to get some food?"

"I'm going to find him first!" a girl declared before bolting out of the classroom.

Jealous of her, the other girls soon followed her lead. They exclaimed in unison, "No, I'm going to find him first!"

Once they are gone, the other students resumed to what they were doing. As Momo is about to follow what the other students did, she overhead a conversation between a group of male students. One of them said, "Man, Hitsugaya's a one lucky guy. He doesn't have to worry about making lunch at all. All he needed to do is eat one of theirs."

"Yeah, but I heard he never does that," another student replied.

"It's probably because he didn't want to accept any offers from them," a third said. "If he accepts one, he has to eat all the other girls' lunches."

"That's true."

Hinamori resumed her attention to the front and placed a hand over her stomach. After feeling her stomach make somersaults, she let out a deep sigh. Just hearing people talk about their lunches while eating is making her hungry. So, she stood up from her seat and left the classroom. "I better find something to keep me busy."

She stopped at the stairs and looked up.

"Maybe getting some fresh air will make the time pass quickly."

She turned her body to face the stairs and then went up to the roof of the school. The first thing she saw was the emptiness of the place. With a smile on her face, she began stretching her arms out. She made the right choice to come up here; she has the whole place to herself...or so she thought.

Momo glanced over her shoulder to see where the noise is coming from. She soon let out a small gasp. Her white haired crush is sitting on the edge of staircase roof, eating his lunch. "Hitsugaya-kun."

Upon hearing his name, Toshiro stopped eating and looked down to see the peach girl below. "Hinamori."

"Do you normally eat lunch up here?"

"...Yeah." He turned his head to the side. "I wanted to get away from girls. No thanks to them, I barely get any time alone."

After she watched him take a bite out of his onigiri, Momo replied, "I see."

At that moment, she heard a noise. Hinamori suddenly let out a small squeak. She quickly turned around and placed a hand over her belly. She totally forgot she was hungry.

_"Mou, out of all times, why now?"_ she thought. _"I hope he didn't hear that."_

"Here." Momo looked over and noticed her white haired crush has jumped down to hand out perfectly made onigiri. "You're hungry, right?"

At first, she wants to be modest and kindly reject his offer. However, her actions got the best of her mind. She extended her hands out and accepted the rice ball. "Thank you, but what about you?"

"Don't worry; I have enough for myself. Actually, I have a little too much." Hitsugaya put his hand into the paper bag in his other hand and took out another rice ball. Shortly, Toshiro took a seat on the ground. After leaning back against the nearby wall, he went back to eating his meal. He took a bite out of his food and then added, "So, you can have more if you want."

"Oh alright," Hinamori replied. "Um, is it alright for me to eat lunch with you?"

The white haired prodigy stopped to give her a strange look.

"You make it sound like I bite or something. Of course, you can eat with me," he replied. _"I would rather eat with you than eat with any of those annoying fan girls."_

Happy to be given this opportunity to hang out with him, she took a seat next to him. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

"Do itashi mashite."

With that said, the two classmates started eating their shared lunch. "Mm, did Naomi-san make this?"

"...Yeah, she did."

"It tastes good," she replied before accepting another rice ball from him. She took a bite from it. "Umai!"

Toshiro let out a faint smile, content to see the peach girl is enjoying the food. He took a quick peak in his paper bag to see the small pouch inside. Then, he glanced at his happy classmate. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

Once she finished eating the last onigiri, he put his hand into the paper bag and took out the pouch. With his other hand, he pulled on the dark green string to unveil the goodies inside. Then, he extended it out so that it touched Hinamori's upper arm.

Feeling it, Momo looked over to see the pouch of various sized white chocolate pieces in his hand. "Eh?"

"Do you want some?"

Immediately, the peach girl turned a few shades darker.

_"H-He's offering me some white chocolate on this special day," _she thought. "S-Sure."

She extended her hand out and took a piece to look at. She let out a smile, happy to receive a gift from her crush even if it's something small like a piece of chocolate. Then, she put it into her mouth and ate it. Then, she heard him whisper in her ear, "Your feelings have been well received. So, this is why I'm going to say this to you on this special day: Yes, I'll be happy to be your Valentine."

Momo blushed. She turned her head to look at him. As Toshiro pulled away, she sputtered, "W-What are you talking about?"

"After we walked home together on Valentine's Day, you dropped something important," Hitsugaya explained. "I tried stopping you, but you already left. When I got a better look at it, it happens to be the chocolate you made for me."

_"So that's where it was; Hitsugaya-kun found it."_ Suddenly, she turned red. _"Ah, he found out that I like him! What am I supposed to do now? Wait a minute, why did he say that? Does that mean h-he actually..."_

"It was delicious. It is the best chocolate I ever tasted."

"I-I thought you don't like eating chocolate," she finally replied.

"That's true," Toshiro said. "However, there is an exception: I don't mind eating chocolate that the person I like made for me."

"R-Really?"

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. As a result, Momo began fiddling with her fingers and lowered head. "I-I see."

"So, um...how's my chocolate?"

Hinamori's head shot up before she turned to see him. "Oh, i-it's good. You made it?"

"Eh yeah, I did."

"Sugoi, you really are good at everything."

Toshiro blushed and turned his head to the side. "Yeah, but there are some things I still need to work on such as making chocolate. Yours tastes better than mine."

Momo cracked a smile on her face, feeling happy over the compliment her white haired crush just said.

There was a short pause. Then, Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori and asked, "Do you want another chocolate?"

She nodded with agreement before accepting his offer. "Arigato."

With that said, the newly formed couple sat together and finished all the homemade white chocolate pieces.

"So...what should we do now?"

Hitsugaya looked over and asked, "Hn, what do you mean?"

"You know, our feelings have been realized and everything..."

"Oh..." He thought for a moment before he shrugged it off. "We can go on a date if you want. I don't mind."

Hinamori blushed.

"A-Are you sure?" Momo asked. "You can say no if you can't."

Just as he is about to say something, they heard the school bell ring. Realizing it's time to go back to class, Hitsugaya got up from his seat. After dusting off the dirt from his pants, he extended a hand out to the raven haired teenager. "Don't worry so much; I'm completely fine with it. Besides, you are the girl I returned your feelings with my own."

Despite her cheeks turning pink, the peach girl accepted his offer so that he can hoist her back on her feet. With their hands joined together, the two lovers went back together in the school building. "So, I guess we're going on a date after school?"

Toshiro smiled back. "That's fine by me."

* * *

><p>After school, Matsumoto left the classroom early to meet with Hinamori at the shoe lockers. By the time she spotted the young student, she noticed something peculiar about her. Wanting to find out, the strawberry orange haired teenager walked up to her and greeted, "Hey Hinamori!"<p>

Just as she closed her locker, Momo looked over and noticed the older student. "Oh, hey Rangiku-san!"

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did something good happen?"

The peach girl cracked a faint smile on her face. "It's...something like that."

Matsumoto placed her hands together and scooted over to her schoolmate. Intrigued by the news, she said, "Ou, let me guess: you got a White's Day present from a certain someone you like."

Hinamori blushed. "Well, that's not the only reason I'm feeling this way; I got something even better."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Better? What would that be?"

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

The two girls turned their heads to the side to see a certain white haired prodigy in their presence. He opened his locker and began changing shoes. Momo happily replied, "Yeah, I was just waiting for you."

He put his indoor shoes away into his locker before closing it shut. Then, he turned to the peach girl and apologized, "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's alright," Hinamori said. "Was your fan girls the ones that caused you the delay?"

"Oh yeah, that's a given."

As the two classmates continued talking with each other, the older student noticed their change in behaviour. Momo is not as shy as she was before whenever she's around him while Toshiro is speaking more openly around her. "Kya, Hitsugaya-sama!"

Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, and the surrounding students turned their heads to see the crowd of fan girls running towards their general direction. "Can I have your White's Day gift?"

Hitsugaya growled with frustration, not wanting to deal with this again. Just as he looked at Hinamori, he came up with the proper excuse to tell them. A smirk appeared on his face, knowing too well that it will stop them from going after him.

In one swift move, Toshiro placed a hand on her arm and pulled her into an interlocking lip kiss. Just as the other girls were shocked by his bold action, Momo's eyes widened with surprise. Just what is he trying to pull?

However, the new sensation she's experiencing is too good to pass. Hinamori soon closed her eyes and began kissing back. Glad to receive the positive feedback from her, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and continued the display of affection it was time for them to break apart. Feeling dazed, Momo addressed her boyfriend by his first name. "Toshiro..."

He offered her a content smile before resuming his attention to the shocked fan girls. "Sorry girls, but I have important matters to attend. I have a date with Momo right now."

Hitsugaya then took hold of his girlfriend's hand. Their soon eyes meet: emerald-teal and chocolate brown.

"Shall we get going?"

Hinamori smiled back.

"Hai!" She turned to Matsumoto. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rangiku-san!"

It took a few seconds for the older student to register what is going on. "Ah yeah, see you tomorrow."

Then, she noticed the white haired prodigy is giving her a small smirk on the corner of his lips. Realizing that he wanted the news to spread intentionally, Matsumoto let out a smile on her face unaware of the horrified looks on the fan girls' faces. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!"

"Out of all girls, he likes Momo Hinamori?"

"Does that mean they're going out now?"

"No!"

"Impossible!"

As she watched the two lovers leave the school building, Rangiku took out a white chocolate covered pretzel from her bag and ate it.

_"I'm happy for you both; enjoy your first date."_

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Sugoi** _- Amazing, _**Onigiri**_ - Rice Ball, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Do itashi mashite**_ - You're Welcome, _**Umai** _- Delicious, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: The End. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back again soon with another HitsuHina short shot! Please review! Thanks.


End file.
